Wanted
by Gemzy
Summary: Sai shows Hinata she's wanted!


Wanted

Knocking gently on the door, Hinata was pulled inside the room by someone.

Looking she saw her lover, Sai, and was attacked by his lips.

They were soft and demanding, but at the same time toe-curling gentle.

His sweet tasting lips teased her's open, his hot, wet tongue sliding in slowly to explore her small mouth.

Gently he bit down on her bottom lip causing her to cry out in please against him.

They had kissed before, but this time was different, it was more deep and passionate almost desprate.

Hinata was backed up against Sai's front door, Sai's artistic hand's running down he sides to caress her thighs.

She didn't know when the exactly she started feeling things for the former Root ANBU Member.

Her Infactuation with Naruto forgotten when Sai started to pay extra attention to her.

It was hard to read his emotionless, blank expressions.

Sometimes she wondered, but then Sai would kiss her and the emotions she searched for would shine through when his lips touched hers.

Her head fell onto his shoulder, she turned her face into his neck and breathed in his essence "Sai" she whispered.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed her body against his and gasped.

She felt it throbbing and twitching to life against her thigh.

Hinata looked up at Sai, Peral white met Black Obsidain.

His lips hovering over hers, looking him in the eyes, she tilts her head up and his mouth comes crashing down to hers.

Slowly Sai moved them away from the door and without breaking the passionate kiss with Hinata, Sai walked to his bedroom and placed her gently on the bed.

Taking her hands from around his neck, Sai placed them above her head, pinning them between his left hand.

Slowly and gently, Sai moved his free hand down her Lavender shirt, feeling her body heat radiate through it, pulling it up slightly he slipped his hand under it.

Hinata gasped into Sai's mouth, his hand was cold against her heated skin, making her shiver.

Sai tugged at the thin material, silently asking for her permission.

Nodding her head, Hinata removed her hands from Sai's and helped him remove her shirt and bra.

Tugging on his black shirt, he also removed the unwanted cloth from his body.

And from the waist upwards they were completly naked to each others gazes.

Bending down Sai softly licked her collarbone, while his hand takes a perfectly peaked breast.

Hinata breath came out in shallow gasps.

She could feel his warm, wet tongue on her neck and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

Tangling her hands in his short black hair, Hinata arched against him gasping when he once again nipped her collarbone.

Sai placed open mouthed kisses along her jaw and ravish her mouth, his free hand tugging at her trousers.

Looking down at her flushed face, Sai lowered his hands down to her trousers and underware.

Silently Sai pull's them both down at the same time.

Once off, Sai threw them to the side, and looked down at her.

Hinata blushed crimson at the intense gaze Sai was given her, she watched as he lowered himself back down to her.

"Your Beautiful" he mummered kissing the nape of her neck.

His mouth once again devoured hers, while his hand played with the dark curls between her legs causing her to gasp into their kiss.

Curiosly Sai slowly inserted a finger into her warmth causing her to shudder beneth him.

Small noises emit from the back of her throat.

Sai marveled at how her muscles clenched his fingers, so wet and hot.

Slowly adding another finger then another, Hinata was lost, her eyes couldn't focus on anything but Sai.

And her hips were moving on their own, meeting Sai's fingers stroke for stroke.

Her fingernails raking down his exposed back.

The pressure building inside of her abdomen finally burst and she came hard with a cry of his name.

Jucies coating his fingers and tears came to her glazed eyes, breathing heavily Hinata looked up at Sai and gasped at what she saw.

Sai was licking his fingers clean with his eyes closed and at the sound of her gasp his dark eyes shot open and he looked down at her.

Hinata let out a dissapointed gasp when he moved away from her and got off his bed.

Sai grined when he heard her whine, quickly he removed his pants and underware and crawled back down to her, he positioning himself between her legs and looked down at her.

"Hinata look at me" He ordered.

Hinata's eyes locked onto Sai's dark orbs

"Do you want this?" He asked, giving her a chance to change her mind before he lost control.

She didn't even need to think about the question,

"Sai, your the only one I even want" Hinata confessed "The only one I ever need"

Sai looked down at the angel in his arms, shock visable in his already lust filled eyes.

Leaning down he kissed her gently and it wasn't long before the kiss turned passionate.

Slowly Sai pushed his pelvis into hers, freezing when he broke through her innocence.

Hinata cried out with pain, tears slipping out her closed eye lids, she gasped when she felt a warm tougne licking away her tears.

Eventually the pain faded away, Hinata feeling bold rubed her hips against his Sai groaned and pulled out from within her and thrusted back in.

After taking it slowly, Sai picked up a fast pace only encouraged by her soft moans.

Thrusting in and out of her warm, wet core.

Inserting himself fully inside her, then pulling back to his tip.

Each strong stroke bringing them closer and closer to release.

And when she arched her back up from the bed, she cried out his name when his length touched her most sensual spot, spasms taking over her body.

Sai feels her shake in his arms and buries his face in her neck and dives into her with his full length.

Giving a loud cry, Sai locked his arms more tightly around her and shook as his seed spilled into her.

When it passed, Sai rolled over to lie next to Hinata, still joined.

"Sai" Hinata mumbles "Thank you"

Sai looked down at her "What for?"

Hinata simply smiled and looked up at him "For wanting me"

Wanting to answer but having nothing he could think of to say, he just smiled his genuine smile and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

Then laying his head back down he wrapped his arms around her waist and drifted off to sleep.

Hinata lay her head on Sai's cheast and let sleep overtake her senses, lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat.

The End

**A/N: Whew, finally finished.**

**Please read and review and tell me what you think of it.**

**Thanks xoxox**

his


End file.
